subject 2
by centipedegirl
Summary: (I HAVE PERMISSION TO WRITE THIS, DON'T OWN AVP.) Abused,insulted even murdered. I know this, you know this, so why do I still live? what did they do to make me escape death. what did I do to deserve my pain? why did you create me? what purpose do I have in life, is it only to live as an abused teen, whose life was all a lie. why do these hunters keep me alive. I should be dead
1. Chapter 1 something about me

**I have permission to write this story form 'luthinea' in case you want to give me crap like the last time. THX.**

**Review if wish, I would like. Very much and so would SG (spidergirl)**

**Read 'luthinea' story 'alien vs predator: A new home' I write the same as her, so I was told by SG.**

**Maybe misplaced or missing grammar.**

**Enjoy ^.^**

**Bold; thoughts.**

**If you believe in god and such, skip the part that is bold. I will warn you, this is just what I think about God not to offend you, everyone is entitled to their own say. **

Chapter 1

My name is Sage. I'm 13 years of age. I did live with my parents and only two days ago I barely escaped with my life. How I lived through the life threating condition I was in. No. Rephrase that. How I lived through my near death experience, should I say? That question I can't find the answer to, and probable never will, but I can't be sure of that. My past, I don't really want to go in detail about as it gives me nightmares thinking of it…but I will for you.

Back when I was 5, i was walking from school to go home till I heard a growl coming from the woods. Being the animal lover I am, I went to check it out. There by a fallen tree stood the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen.

Her coat was a stunning sliver, the ears were down by her neck and her body was crouched, giving her the deadly form. Her peril white teeth were bared, showing a silent, deadly snarl but it wasn't directed at me for some reason. I thought I was the only person there…turns out I wasn't, there were some other kids from my school tormenting the wolf, I believe I heard one of the kids say something that made me lose my temper before I even gained it.

"Think we should capture it and take it to the zoo?" Was what one of the kids said and I wasn't letting that happen. No animal should be taken from their home to be observed by human eyes especially not a wolf, there going extinct as it is. Another low growl came from the wolf's throat and even I could tell that it was full of warning and no regret. Without regret, I charged at the boys striking one of them in the unpleasant place and the other in the nose giving him a cracker of a nose bleed and the other, well let's keep this to ourselves my foot parked up his arse. When the boys left I turned to the wolf; whose ears were pointed up and teeth were no longer bared, her body was standing up, no longer crouched, head tilted to the left side and the eyes…wow there was no words to describe them…the closet I could get to was a majestic blue… but even that couldn't describe their dazzling effect… luminesce would be a better word to describe their glow. She stared at me. All I could do was smile and I believe she nodded to me then dashed of further into the woods. Weird, I know.

If you was expecting me to tell you what happened with me and my parents… tough luck, I will tell you that later, when I feel comfortable.

Well you get my drift they are HARD to describe, but doesn't mean I wouldn't try. Best words I can think of are: luminesce, dazzling, majestic blue. not so much, I know. Don't bite my head of, giving me a load of crap about **'oh I can think better words to describe them'**. Yes I may agree, you probable could, and try if you want I don't give a dam but DON'T give me bull crap saying **'I can describe them' **because trust me, there are no words to describe them, not to say, I had more than enough of the crap I got from my parents when I was locket in the cold attic and the everyday beating I received and if you don't believe me, I have well over 6,000 scars on my back from being whipped and belted, also the DEEP cuts along my arms and burns on my legs, not to say, I don't think I'm ever coming on my period now, the amount of times I was raped by my dad. so if you don't believe me there's your proof, still don't believe me I don't give a shit, you wasn't there to witness it so it doesn't matter now. I'm not saying any more on that. The shit my parents said about me, I so wanted to kill them, that I'm not going in detail on maybe later when… we get to Antarctica.

So far we are on the plane. I'm sitting on my own, wearing my casual wear: a black bra, black undies, t-shirt; that has a girl kneeling and the eyes of a wolf in the back ground, a black hoody; which coves up my upper body, the hood covers up my hair leaving only my fringe, which hopefully covers up my eyes, I will tell you why in a minute. Black tract-suite bottoms and DC-trainers. I know, I'm a tomboy so what? Shoot me, I don't give a dam with what you think, life's shit as it is, I don't need it to get crapper with YOUR criticism putting more weight on my shoulders, I carry enough as it is.

Let's keep this between you and me. The reason why I wear my hood all the time is so my face can't be seen well. Mainly my eyes, there a deep green with light green around my pupil. Also I have a scare going down my right eye. I really don't know where I got it from but it's there… and GOD it's annoying when people stare at you. People look at your appearances, so if they see all of my scars their going to be asking me 121 questions that I don't have the time and patience's for, but the scar on my right eye is really weird because I've had it since I was…well since I can remember….I can't remember anything before I was 5…..weird.

Why I'm telling you this…well I really don't know. Can I trust you? Well that's saying something, but my question to you is should I trust you? Right. That's enough about me, now I'm shutting up for the time being till we get off.

While I was sitting explaining to you nice people about me. I hadn't even noticed that we had just left the clouds and Antarctica was right in are spectrum.

"Common kiddo where here!" Alexandra woods called, AKA lex.

I groaned and crossed my arms. Not really wanting to move because my seat is warm. Don't bite my head off, I like the heat… I just hate the cold do you know why? Because it's COLD.

"Common on kiddo before I drag you" Sebastian nagged in a playful tone **'does he still want some balls when he dies?'** I was thinking to myself.

"Fine then looks like I will have to drag you" he groaned, walking over to me.

Oh that's it.

I shot up from my position startling Sebastian which just made it more fun.

"Look here mate, I suggest if you want whatever balls you have between your legs to stay there. Then maybe you should stop giving me the orders you do. You're not my mother or father so keep yourself to yourself or you may find you die with no balls on you!" After my little rant, I tried to hold back a grin at his expression god he looked like he was shitting himself.

As you may have guessed I'm good with my threats there what keep me with the living and NOT buried 6 foot under…well most of the time… other times, there what get me into fights…even know THEY started it.

"We're here!" Max yelled.

"great." I grumbled, not really wanting to go out into deaths chills.

"We're coming!" Sebastian bellowed back to Max's announcement.

"Common then kid-"I cut him short by giving him a promising death glare and cracking my knuckles. How he saw my eyes with my hood covering me, I may never know but I can tell you now they meant death if he called me that name again… and he knew it. "Ok emm…common…emm…sage common sage" with those finale words, he made a dash to the door leaving me in the room alone. Huffing in defeat I ordered my feet to march to the door, preparing myself for the cold.

Yes, I prepared myself for the cold weather but not for the gust of wind that followed. "Cold, cold, cold, cold" I growled at the last word. "I REALLY. .COLD" I stated, making the crew look at me and.

No they weren't.

They better not be.

They are. There… staring at me.

"WHAT!" I bellowed interrupting the awkward silence making everyone go back to what they were doing except for Millar who kept on looking at me.

Did he not get the message that I don't like being stared at?

Then he started approaching me…more like stalking.

He clearly didn't get the message.

Now he was staring down at me and his hand was coming up to my face and, I think I know his intentions.

"You dare" I hissed, in a near deadly whisper but even my thereat wasn't enough to keep his hand away as within quick motion he moved my fringe so my scar was visible.

Oh that did it.

Yanking my fixed blade knife out of its sheath with speed I didn't even know I contained.

I had an intention of slicing his neck open but instead I pushed it to his neck breaking a few layers of skin… well enough to make him bleed and more than enough to get my message across, his hands flew into the air in a surrender position. Somehow a tear of seat dropped from his forehead. He never swallowed, never moved, never spoke, just stood like a statue shaking with fear.

"w-why do you have that s-scar." he strutted, Clear fear showing.

"…."

"None of your concern." I growled back, still holding the blade to his throat "keep your fucking nose out of other people's business." I hissed. This is more fun than I thought.

He nodded franticly. Then I let go, not really caring if he told the crew because I won't tell my story to anyone apart from you…if you can keep it to yourself, maybe if I can trust someone as well.

Fat chance.

You would have to be a susurrus to gain my trust and respect, so far only one thing has…the wolf, the only living organism who gained my trust no one else has and I'm going to tell you why, while I'm waiting for the crew to finish what they're doing… setting up camp…I think. Na, I don't give a crap, well let me tell you.

The day before weyland found me was the day I escaped the attic when my parents were asleep. After collecting my things; drawings, clothes, stationary, food and my steel fixed blade knife that my parents used to slice my wrist open. I crawled out of my window and ran faster than I ever before, fearing my parents would wake up and punish me more. Once a safe distance, I decided to give my legs a break. Parking my ass on a rock on the outskirt of the woods in the clearing. Believing I was alone…I was wrong very wrong. I made myself venerable to the eyes of the boys who I beaten in my early childhood something I will never forget. I never noticed their shadows behind me until one of them pushed me of the rock so I landed on my ass and that hurt. Lifting my head to face the boys was another mistake I made, their fist made contact with my face. A painful groan escaped my lips another mistake I made, I showed pain, not that I couldn't help it, it bloody hurt but I showed weakness, pain and the look on their face showed satisfaction with no emotion. I thought it was just pain they wanted to deliver me…but I was wrong so wrong it was more than a fight they wanted and the lust in one's eye proved what he wanted and I was going to be the victim.

I wanted him to stop, but like always life hates me and want's to punish me more. Every suicide attempt I try, I always live through. I bet I've beaten the record for suicide attempts, as I was saying.

My prays were never answered.

I hate religion.

A growl erupted from the woods and a harsh bark followed through, I hadn't noticed I was being watched by the queen of the frost. I glanced at the woods where the growl originated from but nothing could be seen. The boys thought that it was nothing and carried on studying my body, one even went as far as touching the elastic on my tracksuit as the other pinned my wrist. Another growl, but this one was louder and more deadly than the first. All are heads shot to the sauce of the threat, are eyes only made contact with the woods dangerous, darkness the boys chose to ignore it and yanked my trousers down. I screamed with pure fear, I've been raped many times by my dad and I don't want it again. I silently begged for them to stop what they was about to do but It came out more of tears then words but I managed to sob out In a quit tone "please stop" but my words fell on deaf ears. Believing my body was once again going to be penetrated, another deadly growl echoed through the clearing and this promised death, but the boys never paid attention, only their eyes were glued to my burns, cuts and bruised abdomen but lust still consumed them. I never wanted to meet their gaze, so I turned my head to the woods and made eye contact with the queen of the forest.

Her eyes, still majestic but rage burned within, pearl white canine teeth showed within a deadly snarl. Saliva slowly dripped from her piercing teeth as her mouth slowly opened, ready to demolish anything that stood in her way. Her warning was ignored by the boys and that just made her more of a threat to all of us. She was enraged, her eyes showing peevishness. Her open mouth was no longer a warning but a sign. Her eyes left mine as they made contact with the boy who was fiddling with his belt. Another growl came from her but still the boy wouldn't listen and I had no time to warn him. Not that I was going to. With lightning speed the wolf charged at the boys jumping on one of them and penetrating her claws into his flesh, she was relentless, never stopping, never taking a break, she wanted him dead and she made sure it was her who killed him. The rapist watched with wide eyes as his friend was being torn apart by the savage wolf and never bothered to help, to tell you the truth, I think he was just as shocked as I was, watching this wolf tear his insides out. The man screamed, gagged and chocked trying to tell his friend to help but his pleas were stopped when the wolf swiped at his voice box and all that could be heard was his gagging. The rapist soon came to realty and took one step back but that step cost his life the wolf charged at him jumping for his throat and latching her deadly jaws on it, pinning him to the floor. The boy got a good look at his killer and it was his last. The predator snarled, growled and ripped at his skin even started tearing out his insides with her teeth. I heard the boy scream and it wasn't pleasant it sounded like a dying animal then again, I couldn't blame him, it was his dying scream, piercing and deafening but even that was outmatched by a victorious howl.

Her victim's blood trickled from his open chest, it was a sight that was unforgettable; long gashes surrounded his entire form, his blood painted the grass in its crimson red, his neck had piercings and his chest…torn open…gutted, if you could put it that way. The wolf stared at me claws now bloody, teeth still showed, blood filled her mouth especially her teeth, she looked like she was struggling to catch her breath. I closed my eyes and waited for my time to end and this time it wasn't suicide. Images of the corpse consumed my brain, I was wondering how I was going to turn out. My blood spilled on the earth? Would it be slow? Would it be fast? Would it hurt? Will I not feel anything? Of cause I would duh. Hearing leaves crush, I knew she was approaching, I shut my eyes tighter and remember the words I said **(MY God say)** which just summed up religion and how much I hate it **"God doesn't exist and if he does, I hope you burn in hell"** I think I made him a death wish…. I don't regret it. Hearing the footsteps stop I only had one thought on my mind **'and I never got to kill my parents…great, good way to die."** But something was different, something wet touch my nose. I slowly opened my eyes and nearly jumped out of my skin; the eyes. Her eyes were right in my face and I swear on my parent's life they were glowing. I know it's not to convincing that I didn't swear on my life but just in case I was wrong and it was just my imagination, then my parents die instead of me, as I was saying.

I swear they were glowing, I bet I could see the universe in them eyes but there was something else within them. I could see a girl she's…. she's…crying, people beating her but those people looked so familiar they looked…they looked just like my parents and the little girl was me. I wanted to remove my eyes from them but I couldn't this looked like my past. I wanted to know. I wanted answerers. Why can't I remember what happened to me before I was 5? What did I do to deserve the pain they gave me? How did I get the scare on my eye? These…these were my answerers to my unspoken past, the answers I was searching for.

There I am in the attic then the scene changes; it looked like a lab conducting experiments. DNA was being spliced with human DNA but I couldn't see the vial. A woman came into the scene.

"We need you to carry the child…. After many failures we can't waste time with this one."

"I agree" the female replied.

I never wanted to believe what I was seeing, but that female was my mother and the experiment was me. This is why I never wanted to speck of my past. I watched the child be born the scar she was born with. The wolf showed me my true identity, showed me who I really was and somehow what she did to me; see into my past and show me…I can do the same; I can see peoples past, see the pain they went through, see the love they once had but not just that, I can show my past but I never once dared to do so and don't plan on doing so.

"Sage what're you doing" Sebastian asked, approaching me, probably knew I was just standing still "common we have set up camp."

"Where we going" I asked.

"Lex has found a shaft that may lead to the pyramid, we're going to check it out" he replied

Oh, now I'm interested.

Without any hesitation, I ran to Lex to see the shaft.

"FUCK ME THAT'S HUGE!" I cried in utter shock, I had no idea it was THIS HUGE, darn. It looked like it could lead to the cure of the earth.

Weyland advanced towards us; I had no idea he was next to me till I heard him speak.

"Yes it is. This should lead us to the pyramid." I heard him say, which just scared me half to death.

He laughed.

I gave him a death glare.

He laughed more.

"Miller, get the equipment we're heading down." He bellowed. Why is he so loud?

When we grabbed the equipment, we started bungee jumping down as I insisted on doing, instead we had to climb down, where's the fun in that?

As we started climbing. The bad news is weyland slipped, his rope latch- thing came undone, gravity was making him slide down, the best news is, it was fun to watch however it all ended badly, I was disappointed it couldn't last longer; lex used her climbing- mining tool- thing to catch weyland. Too bad, it was funny to watch him and every one trying to get him but as always count on Lex to ruin the fun, as always.

I made a painful encounter… well my ass had the painful encounter as it was my bum that made contact with the floor. Don't laugh it HURT. OW. Looking at my surroundings, my eyes latched onto a big, big, big building that the Egyptians would call the pyramid.

Shit… that's big.

"Here we are" weyland announced in a quiet tone.

"No shit Sherlock" I muttered.

"Let's get going!" Lex yelled. I hung my head and growled "great… more cold."

I told you I. HATE. THE. COLD.

**I've changed a few things, improved grammar and in case I get a review accusing me of writing this story without permission, ask ****'luthinea' yourself. So you all know, I'm still at high school, moving into year 9. I'm in a spelling group to help me out and in bottom set English, I'm really trying on my grammar as you can see.**

**Review, your choice. No flames please, believe it or not it hurts and I get hurt enough at karate. I had karate today, it was a good lesson done my kata and sparing now proceeding' for the tordement. Wish luck for September the 8****th**** ^_^ looking forward for it.**

**Love if you review, SG draws the OCs, if you want to know what sage looks like leave me a review of PM whatever you wish and I will get SG to draw them she will upload them onto her deviantart website want to see some of her drawings go onto.**

_** .com**_

**From there type in**_** spidergirl1999**_

**Go onto the profile and see her drawings and gifs she uploaded and poems with pictures, she done the poems herself believe it or not.**

**Thx anyways.**

**Second chap coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 meeting fate

**THX for your reviews, you wonderful people, I will see how far this goes.**

**(READ) Aliens vs Predator: A new home.**

**I have permission to write this story**.

**Bold; thoughts.**

**Bad at grammar and spelling, sorry if misplaced or missing grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Read review, your choice**

Chapter 2

We continued walking…well the crew continued walking I just clenched my hands, kicking the ground every time I took a step and muttered every sewer word I could think of the main ones was fuck, bastared and bit*h well every sewer word I could think of to describe the cold, it was FREZING.

"Why out of all places do I have to be sent to Antarctica" I growled, kicking another piece of dirt.

Closing my eyes I tried to think of the happy times.

Yea right. I had my parents rape me, beat me. I had kids trying to rape me. They were slaughtered RIGHT IN FROUNT OF MY FACE by She **(I named the wolf she. I couldn't think of a name and I kept on calling her she wolf)**. I've had my past shown to me by She's eyes and I can do the same. Yea way to go my life….sucks, BIG TIME. Actually come to think of it, there was one happy time I got to see She…and then it all gets ruined because I came to this stupid-ratcheted-death chilling place only to come on an expedition, I think?

We approached to odd looking door-thing, inside looked pretty big well I couldn't be sure till we walked in and.

"MOTHER OF KARMA, THIS PLACE IS HUGE" I yelled. Everyone just kept the awkward silence which I didn't like, so I decided to entertain myself by singing a song quietly.

"Step by step, heart to heart Left right left, we all fall down  
step by step, heart to heart, left right left We all fall down like toy soldiers Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win But the battle wages on for toy soldiers.

I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure. Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it. Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter.  
I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to I'm supposed to set an example. I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em If some shit ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em.  
That Ja shit I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it. There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it. I heard him say Hailie`s name on a song and I just lost it. It was crazy, this shit went way beyond some Jay-Z and nas shit.

And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted. And I'm so caught in it. I almost feel I'm the one who caused it This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it.

That was never my object for someone to get killed. Why would I wanna destroy something I help build? It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' .

Now it's just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth, and talkin' about something that I knew nothing about. Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef so I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth and this is business. And this shit just isn't none of my business But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute 'cause."

I stopped as soon as I noticed everyone looking at me in the **'WTF'** way. What don't blame me I like rapping. To be honest I'M GOOD AT RAPPINING Eminem any way. So why the hell are they?

No.

They better no be.

Why don't people ever get the message?

"STOP STARING AT ME!" I vociferate only to get the silence hand signal.

After walking, we entreated a sacrificially chamber where.

What the hell is that a body?

Yep it's a decaying body.

I stuck out my tongue in disgust. Lovely scene. "Why couldn't that be my parents?" I muttered, sticking my hands in my pockets and turning my head away trying to think of something pleasant for a change.

The only thing that came to mind was thinking my parents blood spill on mother earth but for them to still be alive so they die SLOWLY but then again I think that's my predator instincts…. HOLD THE PHONE.

Predator instincts.

WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO ME?

I was bought back to realty when.

"THE WALLS ARE MOVING" after my shout of shock, I was grabbed roughly and yanked out the room with no doubt a bruise on my .

After being dragged for I don't know how long we made a stopped. Lex and Sebastian were bickering on how we were going to get out, weyland and max also joined in. I did here some disagreements but I couldn't come round to care as something caught my eye.

Is this just my imagination or…. Did the air just move?

Sparks more sparks. What's going on? I titled my head, wondering what just happened and.

"WTF" I gasped wide eyed, mouth dropped.

I-it's….E.T…. and his buddies. I take a deep breath and question myself.

"Should I still be standing here?"

Max screams and fires his gun while I'm still standing here bog eyed. E.T growls and throws his net-thingy at Max.

I'm still standing here. **'Hello I'm still here what am I meant to do.'** I mentally ask, testing if these guys have telepathic communication. What I at least wanted to know, just in case anything pops into my head and they end up reading it.

A quit growl comes in contact with my ears.

No. scratch that.

A loud growl comes in contact with my ears making me lose thought.

More like bringing me out of my thoughts from how deadly it was.

I just gape at the aliens who stood at least 7.8 feet tall one of them…maybe 8 foot tall, not too sure, but dam are they BIG and… is that fat or muscle.

just when I was about to move the one in front of me grabbed me by my throat in a chocking death grip I did no further more than growled out of pure instincts.

"Thump."

I landed on my ass again, and now it really started hurting. As I was about to show this big punk a piece of my mind, Lex grabbed my arm. AGAIN. And yanked me through the corridors along with Sebastian and weyland who…looked like he was having a problem with his respiration system. Weird… he was fine a minute ago… wasn't he?

My arm was throbbing, after what felt a long time of running, I think Lex torn my scars open. After a while we turned the corner to take a rest; there were stairs big stairs, I sat down to check my arm. Yes, lex opened up my scares…. Great. I opened my bag to see if I bought my first aid kit… fuck It's at home, shit what now.

Weyland started coughing and I shot my head to face him. I felt a bit of pity for him, I could see what he was now going through and I knew he was going to die from it; his lungs were closing up slowly and less and less air was getting in. whatever this man has he has had it for his whole life, by the looks of it he was having an asthma attack or he has had lung cancer and never bothered to get help however, now it was effecting him and in a critical way. His time was ending, and I knew it.

Lex started talking to him, commanding him to slow his breathing down also telling him that she wasn't going to leave him die down here. The words weyland coughed out struck me "You didn't" those words were spoken with pride and I smiled; it was true, weyland wouldn't let Lex believe she let him die down here, he knew he was dying and wouldn't allow another to take the blame of his choice, for that I truly smiled, he can be a good man after all …weyland chose to die down here, die within his discovery.

My 6th nerve went off and I felt something new enter the atmosphere…. Waite.

How can I tell that?

Turning my head to the entrance, my whole body started shaking uncontrollably, chills raced through my body. Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

A shadow cast from whatever light could be produced from the pyramid.

"OMG" I whispered, yanking my sleeve down I-it.

"It's here" Sebastian cried.

Hey that was my line. He stole my line. You heard him say it, you're my witness.

I shot him a glare, not that he could see my eyes for my fringe covering them. He shot me a shocked look then looked back at big-tall-spotty-alien-thing and…oh yea…ha, ha **(nerves laugh.)**

I'm the closets to it.

I shoot my head to IT and.

OMFG

I think I'm staring at his 'sensitive area.'

That's big, he raise his.

Are those blades if they are they are totally AWSOME.

And swings them for my head but I was fast and leaned out of the way so all he cut was air. But in doing so my hood comes off; letting my chocolate shoulder length hair swing.

He just stares at me through…what I think is a sexy mask… dam I WANT one.

And purrs.

Bad choice big guy.

I fling my body back up and punch him in the sensitive area.

"DAM, that's hard" I grumble shaking my hand. A howl fills my ears and the next thing I know he's on the floor growling.

I'm sooooooo dead. He does not sound very happy.

Lex grabs me and pulls me through the next corridors with Sebastian but where's weyland.

Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Roaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

I found my answerer and now all I hoped for was. He was ended quickly. I hung my head in pity. I know I didn't like him or anyone on this stupid team, but from what I experienced and his respiration system slowly failing at least what he deserved was a quick death.

Something I always wanted. Suicide attempts I tried never worked and only more pain followed but for him, I thanked the one who put him out of his misery and I swore down to Hanna's grave, that I will help the one who helped put weyland in peace.

After turning another corridor we started to walk but that didn't last long. I heard a faint hiss in the corridor and stopped dead in my tracks. My heart was racing. We wasn't alone something else was here.

Everything happened in a blink of an eye. I was yanked again, we were running form-

WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?

We were getting chased by what looked like a slimy, banana-thing.

How many aliens are in this pyramid anyway?

Lex jumped over a ditch, I flowed and landed on my side. Sebastian jumped but caught the edge.

The rocks were giving way and Sebastian was struggling to hold on Lex grabbed onto his arm for dear life but all was too late; another banana head thing grabbed Sebastian and pulled him to the depths, Lex along with him.

I never felt any sadness for their taking and there was no point of going to search for them in this hell hole. From what I witnessed so far… this place is a death trap. We were set up. No one's meant to survive. This wasn't my brain telling me this because I will NEVER submit but this was primal knowledge, this was like knowing that you were being hunted. It all just made sense in the end, when you put the pieces together but in the end you meet your end anyway, and something new begins. That's what I believe in, everything ends but not everything begins.

Looking back at the miss unfortunate happening, I noticed I wasn't alone. Slimy- skull- thing was watching me…wait…he has no eyes…how the hell can he see me without any eyes?

There was no time for my answer as the thing hissed and shot off like a bolt with the thing hot on my tail. I had just reached a room when I was tackled to the ground by big slimy and shit, it's heavy. using whatever strength I had stored in my body, I shoved the big-heavy-eyeless-thing off. Pushing myself off the ground I faced the creature but I didn't get as far as blinking when its tail swing at me, throwing me into the stoned wall.

Now I'm ANGRY.

I groaned in pain as I tried desperately to stand on my wobbly feet but failed. Another hiss echoed through the dim room. I knew this was a hiss of a finial move. So badly, I wanted to just given but a burning pain inside told me to keep fighting this pain. I was not familiar with the fire that burned within, the flickers from the flame burned within and every time I closed my eyes I saw She; her majestic eyes showed fire within; just the same back with the boys. Her fangs showed, saliva dripped from the tips. Her deadly snarl was directed at me; telling me to keep fighting; it's HER anger that's causing the flames. It's the flames that are causing the pain and it's the pain that's keeping me fighting.

Just when I found the strength to stand, I was pinned to the floor again with the bony creature on top. I finialy got to see what my fate looks like.

Heavy, that's for sure, a banana-like head, big bony exoskeleton body and a long tail with a lethal blade at the end, positioned to strike. I closed my eyes ready for the strike and the pain to follow. All my past was racing through my mind. All the words that was directed at me, all the pain I went through and all the times I stood my ground and was determined to live. I had finialy given up. I felt the air rush. This was my end.

I know I let one person down and that's what hurt the most. Hanna.

**WOW, I love writing this story, if you want to know who Hanna is leave a review or pm. What you wish.**

**SONG 'LIKE TOY SOLDIERS' ARTIST 'EMINEM'**

**Stay tuned, chapter 3 is on its way. ^.^ **

**If you want a picture of Sage, tell me and I will get SG to draw her, she will upload th drawing on deviantart one her profile spidergirl1999.**

**Thx. **


	3. Chapter 3 don't cry, death hasn't come

**Rated (M) because of suicide attempt.**

**(READ) Alien vs PREADATOR: A NEW HOME. **

**(HAD PERMISSION TO WRITE THIS.)**

Chapter 3

Memories I had once forgotten now swarmed my brain. Men, united around me, waiting for my results to be confirmed. Results whether I live or die. I'm lying there, on a cold metal table, my wrist are bleeding; Blood trickling off the ends of the table, silently hitting the floor. This was the 11th time I tried suicide; I found a scalpel and sliced my wrist. This was the day the men gave me to my parents and already I had dissecting scars over my body.

I know I'm an experiment. I know I'm a project. Tell me something I don't know. You don't know me. They couldn't see what lies before them. You can't see either. I only told you part of my story but now would you see me as human or just some experiment, if you see me as experiment then you're just as pathetic as the men who made me. Do you have to see me bleed to know I'm human, or is death the only option? Do you judge a book by its cover or take time to read the blurb? Do you study your opponent or go straight into the fight? Will you listen to my words before my death?

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR."

Oh who could that be?

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSS"

Well I'm not finding my answer with my eyes closed, time to face the angel that waits me at the gates of hell.

I slowly opened my eyes.

I thought the angel waits for you at the gates, NOT fighting the slimy-banana head-thing but then again, hell is full of your fears…. As I've heard. With caution, I stood up and took a closer look at the demons fighting and my surroundings. Crap luck. I'm still in the pyramid. This is hell. Great….Waite…a…sec.

I looked at my form and could see I'm still whole; no blood, maybe a few broken ribs but no internal damage. That must mean, I'm not dead…. Then where did the tail hit?

Looking back at where I once laid, I saw a dent in the stone. "So… that's what you hit" I muttered, then looked back at the death dance. The hunter was down with slimy on top dominating him **(not in the sexually way)**, pinning him to the ground.

I was peeved now, this hunter saved my life not to say, slimy has already pi**ed me off. Without thinking, I yanked my blade from my pocket and charged at slimy. Jabbing my blade into his thick- banana skull.

The alien hissed in agony as my blade penetrated its head then stumbled of the hunter to gain balance. I could already tell its blood was acid when it ate away at the stone but it never harmed my blade. The anger I now possessed was beyond critical terms. I already know I challenged this thing and judging by the way it was standing, the challenged was accepted; it stood to above the hunter on the floor. Its tail swung left and right but the blade was always pointing at me. A lethal and challenging hiss, filled the room but I knew it was only directed at me and was a warning to the others who may enter the room. More frantic hisses were directed at me.

At first I didn't want to fight but remembering the hunter that saved me was, lying on the floor made me think otherwise; the only help he could have now was me and I would be dammed if this alien thought I will die without trying.

Closing my eyes, I slowly took my hood down and clipped my fringe back; my scar was now visible to the creature. I know it's not what I would usually do… but if it's a fight to the death…I like my opponent seeing its fate. I felt fire burn within; the eyes of the wolf now flicked with fire, her iced eyes now burned with rage. The barrier was breaking; I can no longer keep the harsh growls contained, I can no longer keep She contained.

A low threating growl left my throat. I slowly opened my eyes to be met with a surprising sight; the creature had backed away just a little but then had the guts to let out a challenging hiss which I accepted with one of She's deep lethal growl.

Oh sh*t, what the fu*k have I gotton myself into now.

My eyes shot open when I heard stomping feet heading my way and with one quick motion I dodged the tail implantation and caught the thing with my blade, but not all ends quickly. The tail I once dodged, swung under my feet, knocking my blade from my grasp and sweeping my feet off balance. The thing took the advantage now. In a blink of an eye I was pinned once again by its massive weight. I was excepting for it to end me with its tail but instead the thing opened its mouth to reveal inner jaws, the tongue I suppose. Closing my eyes the one thought that strolled through my mind was **'I tried.'**

Nothing could be seen, my cell contained no life but the halls held painful screams, my body lay cold on the operating table, after my heart failure but that was just the beginning; my heart formed bone over the top for it to be protected, maybe that's why I never died after so many attempts but. something told me that wasn't my answer. A new scar was already forming but my open wounds still bled. The monitor showed my heart rate; equipment is placed all over my body, men screaming to one another telling one another to keep the oxygen pacing through the tubes but only one spoke the truth "She isn't going to make it" he spoke with sadness… he was right, looking at the monitor you could see, every breath I took was only bringing me closer and closer to the edge. After 19 hours I let go; I took my last breath before the monitor drew lines. 19 hours I held on for, 19 hours i went through unimaginable pain, till it was too much to bear.

I lost my life that day. Is that why I've never died from the pain given to me now. After 3 hours of sleeping with the dead my heart started to grow bone over the top; ceiling it in a case of solid bone, only the side was variable. It took 1 hour, till my heart began to beat; it came faint on the monitor but the lines were being drawn. Time passed before my eyes snapped open reviling the glow.

Was this why they put me through all this pain…because it didn't matter if I'm dead. Well it does, bone can be broken. I can still die.

An unusual sound awoke me; it was a calm, rumbling sound, quite relaxing to be honest. My fire was being washed away by the tilde waves the sound made, cooling my flames to a stable, controlled flick of ember; just enough to keep me warm.

With caution, I opened my eyes.

Now what do you think would be making that sweet sound? If you think it's a cat your dead wrong….still no clue, well I'll tell you.

Metal-mask made the sound…weird.

Is that fat or muscle? Seriously I want to know.

**WHY THE HELL AM I STILL HERE, WITH THE ALIEN FOR STARTES?! WHY AREN'T I DEAD LIKE I SHOULD BE NOW?!** Hold that thought, I am dead…technically. **WHY HAVN'T I BEEN DECAPATATED OR SOMETHING THEN!**

You know what, fu*k this. I gave him the deadly middle finger.

Deep growl.

Fu*k this.

I aim to boot him in the groin but as soon as I lift my leg, he grabs it.

'**You learn fast'** I thought, getting an evil idea. With his hand holding my right leg, I swing my other leg for his head. Critical hit. Bang on target. He drops my leg and shacks his head, trying to recover from my blow. Knock out kick. I get right up and say in a cocky tone "but not fast enough" I finish with a sinister smile.

I turn around and retrieve my knife but as I was walking to the exit, biggie growls. Me being me, turns around and tells him where he can shove his threats, but he wasn't staring at me but behind me. I clenched my blade tighter when I heard a growl reply. **'Please let that be my stomach' **I thought, silently praying it was. He pointed to me and clicked but I wasn't there any more, I had bolted for the exit but crashed into thin air.

My ass crashed with stone first then my body followed soon after, my ribs were screaming and my nose was bleeding, darkness threatened to take me and an alien was hovering above me. What do I do in this situation, his arms were reaching out for me and She wasn't growling or showing any kind of warning to this bold act. As he reached down, I growled an inhuman growl. He stopped and looked at the others who I couldn't see but knew were watching me. With my little strength, I pushed myself into a crouched position, but cried out in pain soon afterwards.

I was right, some of my ribs are broken….great. My body collapsed in a heap. Darkness was slowly creeping closer and closer; each step daunting step it took, I could feel a part of me slowly submitting and allowing it further access. But I wasn't, in my mind I was backing away from it, hoping to regain the light life had to give. I know I said I wanted to die, but this wasn't death approaching me, but unconscious and I refused to sleep.

His arms reached for me again, I had no strength to fight him or even put up a fight, so I let him lift me bridal style. He cradled me to his chest.

I found my answer, their bodies are pure musical.

I don't know why I didn't push or even growl for him to release me, but I could see She curled up and sleeping, almost as if she felt.

"Safe" I gently spoke my thought. That word meant you felt guarded, sheltered….protected, something I've never felt before…but…I did so for another.

"Hanna" I rasped out, almost as if it was the hardest word to say. A single tear crept down my check. I have never cried since Hanna's death, but now I had reason to. With all that's been going on and all my painful encounters, I nearly forgot the one person that mattered the most to me, the one who I would protect, the one whose shoulder she would cry on, who she would come to when no one else would care, I nearly forgot her, I nearly forgot the one I guarded from the bullies at school, the one who gained my trust. I would fight to protect her but I would never fight the ones who bought the most pain. She knew as much as my past as I knew hers, she went through the same as me but was born human and so lived a more hurtful life.

Her mother died thorough child birth and her father wanted nothing to do with her. Her auntie took her in and by the age 5, dumped her on the streets. She ended up going into care and within a few days, was fostered by a family who were worse than my parents. What I went through, was nothing compared to what she went through. Her parents were murders, drug dealers, and abusive. The mother wasn't even meant to keep children after slaughtering her own 4 children so think what nearly happened to Hanna.

She came and told me and said she would take suicide. I didn't want her to do it, but seeing all the bruises she covered up with foundation, I finally allowed her to do it. The police wouldn't listen to us and when we got home, we would get double the amount then we got before so there was just know point, her foster parents were planning on killing her anyway, she told me she overheard them talking on stabbing her in her sleep. Hanna chose her fate and found the perfect tree; she tied the rope on the branch and around her neck. Before she jumped I made my eyes glow and showed her what I thought she was to me. Sister. She smiled the jumped. That's the only time I cried and that was about 3 years back.

I felt us moving and huddled closer to the big guy. Tears threaten to fall from the memory of watching her body hang and to just fell to sleep.

**I am rating this chp (M) because it includes a suicide attempt for the idiots who try to kill themselves (me to be one, so I know some suicide attempts.) **

**This chp gose to a poem and picture SG wrote and drew. It's on deviantart if you want to check it out grammar is bad but you can understand it and the picture is her own.**

**To chps in one day WOW. **


	4. Chapter 4 nightmares

**SG writing.**

**READ; ALIEN VS PREDATOR: A NEW HOME.**

**ENJOY THE POEM'S THEY ARE MY OWN.**

**WANT ONE ASK AND I WILL SEE.**

**(HAD PERMISSION TO WRITE THIS.)**

**HAS SPANISH IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Chapter 4 **

The woods hold many stories, rumours, legends and myths, but one story stood out the most: _**'Hannibal's Hanging.' **_It was the top headline from the local rag detailing Hanna's death, but it was the words enraged me the most.

HANNIBAL'S HANGING

_**Death in Hindley Woods**_

_**(Mr. Steve Grant: twitter stevegrant)**_

'_**Saturday evening 28**__**th**__** September, a local girl was found hanging in Hindley Woods. The victim of a prank? Or the traumatized soul of a suicide; is yet to be determined by the coroner, Mr David Thompkins. Hannah Hannibal, aged 9 years old, was found hanging from an old oak tree branch in a clearing, deep within the woods. She was found by Mr Victor Price while he was out walking his dog Trixie. Mr Price was too shocked to comment on his findings.**_

_**A resident and neighbour of the girl, Mrs Jane Smith said, "She was always a troubled child, I always thought she would end up like this". **_

_**There is a history of previous trauma within the family and the girl had evidence of slashes on her wrist which indicate that she may have attempted suicide on another occasion. **_

_**Many other wounds were evident on Hannah's tiny body including bruises, broken ribs and a bruised abdomen. It appears that Hannah may have also been emotionally distressed. **_

_**Two school friends last saw her earlier that evening and have told police that she was crying and bending over holding her stomach. **_

_**Teacher John Meddows of Toll Road School, where Hannah was in year 5, commented that "Hannah was a pretty girl but she had a dark side to her".**_

_**Parents at the school, who were unwilling to give their names, have told this reporter that they believe her death was in their words "what the girl had wanted"; an escape from her troubled life and her physical condition was , in their words "her own doing."**_

Daily Echo: Steve Grant

Hannah never wanted death, she never wanted abuse; she never wanted her mother to die or her father to neglect her, but that's exactly what she got. She didn't do all this to herself; the abuse, starvation, beatings, neglect; all the agony they put her through. They lead her to take that step on that terrible day; that step that took her life; that step she took on that oak tree branch. I watched her do it, I allowed her to do it. She was 9 years old and she wanted to take that option, she knew her own mind, she knew what she was doing. I knew the reason she did it; knew it then and know it now and if I told you the reason and if you were in her place, you would have done the same.

I can see her now as if it were happening right in front of me at this exact moment, the hanging. The girl is still taking short shallow breaths, but not for long. My senses are sharp; my memory keen; I am able to recall every detail; her last moments, then stillness and silence. I turn and in an instant I watch it go away from me, my eyes glow an un-natural, un-human colour as I watch it go and it has something in its arms; in its grasp, something I strain to see; it's the girl. I see Hanna lying safe in its arms. This was the angel everyone feared and it had taken her:

El ángel de la muerte….. The death angel.

After remembering Hanna's death, my eyes shot open. I was still being carried by these predators, as Sebastian called them.

"_Mamá nunca se preocupaba por ti, siempre te venció en la sumisión, pero nunca se me presentó, pero el dolor que pasó por Hanna, que nunca mereció._

_Te duele oírte llorar, me dolía ver a su dolor._

_la sangre que brota de mis heridas abiertas, nunca coincidirá con la sangre que hicieron derramas._

_todo se reducía a la elección fatal, el cual le otorga a acsess._

_puedo ver que ahora, que cuelga del árbol de roble viejo, veo colgar._

_pero luego vino el ángel._

_¿dónde estás? Ya no veo colgar._

_Pero ahora veo que, en la mano del ángel."_

I spoke the words from my heart, and the poem was my own. It hurt so much to think about her. But it wasn't the girl herself that filled my thoughts; all I could think of was the pain, the bruises that covered her tiny body and her broken ribs. I'm not someone who will judge your fate nor would I ever condone you take Hannah's road, but I would've done the same as her…that's the problem. I can see death approach others but it never approaches me.

I could feel a tear try to escape; forcing its way from my eyes at the memory of Hannah's plight, but I knew I had to stay strong; my body took that as an offence. My head swirled in and out of my dreams, my nightmares and visions came in and out of focus. My body stiffened and in the darkness I could see her; She; her eyes burning deep into my soul, a part of me. She is real and not part of this nightmare, I could feel her rage; her hatred bearing down on me; her lips curled into a snarl. Then in an instant her vision was gone. My one fear surrounded me….darkness, for in these thoughts, these memories; these nightmares there was no light.

"You pathetic girl, did you really think you could run." My mother hissed at me as I tried to focus on her location.

**In my mind I recalled the voice, deep in my subconscious it waited for me, haunting my dreams and waking thoughts…but where was it coming from? I was watching in the darkness, watching myself from a time gone by; watching my mother show me no love; watching my torment. **

"Did you really think we wouldn't find you?" the voice continued; swirling around me I couldn't pinpoint her whereabouts. Hanna's torments had awakened my own dreadful past.

**No!, was all my mind could conjure up and I could feel myself overcome with fear and emotion. I was back in that awful place and I couldn't save myself, I could only be an observer of my past. **

"Aw what's this…tears, I thought we beat that out of you." The voice said as the memory of her breath whispered on my face.

"**Leave me alone, stop it!" I yelled out into the blackness around me, but no one could hear me.**

"Here, let mommy sort them out." Her fingers touched my face; my check and I pulled away as much as I could.

"**Go away" I screamed at her through the darkness and onto a long past vision. **

"Please mommy please!" I had begged her through tears and pain.

"**Please" I screamed at her, practically spitting it out into the open space around me. **

"I'm not your mother you little runt." Her sharp tones returned with vengeance and hatred.

"**Please" I spat out again, as if that would mean anything to her.**

"Please mommy please!" my mother said as she ran her sharp nail along my check and down to my chin; I had pulled and turned away, but she could see me in the darkness, just as she always did.

I could feel the belt make contact on my skin and I jumped in horror and pain as if it were real and happening again, not part of this swirling memory. A slant of light came through the dark and I watched the sight of my own blood travel to my feet from the brutal onslaught of her strap. The darkness always scared me because of all the years I spent in that attic, alone and waiting for her to come. I could hear more pain; a scream vibrated the air from my own lips of long ago. I fell to my knees and covered my ears, praying for the screams to stop but they only grew louder. For a long period of time, the screaming stopped and the door opened, letting in the light but I feared the worst from the open door and the sharp slash of the light, I knew who was coming for me and I was afraid.

"Honey, what do you think we should do about the little incident?"My mother asked Dad one day, and he stood pondering and smiling.

"I know," he answered.

**I stared in horror, I knew what was coming, and still to this day I wished I never laid eyes upon it.**

"Here we are." he held it up for us all to see.

"What is it honey?" mother asked him, then realising just as I did;

"A shock collar!" we said it together, I shuddered watching from the shadows of the present into the past place.

"No Daddy please! Have mercy." I had begged him.

"You'll have no such thing, you pathetic excuse for a daughter." He said as he growled at me.

He spat the last word out like it meant nothing. I could feel the collar snap around my neck and the first bolt of electricity jolted through my body. I could hear another scream and the laughter that followed.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at them as loud as I could. Then suddenly, the darkness faded and my eyes shot open. It was only a dream, even though I could still feel the collar around my neck and jolt of electricity thrusting through my body**. **I hadn't realised at first but what I spoke in my dream…I had spoken out loud, in the present…they had heard every word I said, these predators.

I could feel my anger rising but not at them, at my stupid self. They had heard me whimpering and pleading and crying and screaming in pain. I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have said anything. Well the dreams were over and I needed to wake up, fast. I lay still for a moment and listened to them clicking and growling to one another. The rest had allowed me to regain my strength and speed. I pounced out of the predators arms and landed in a crouch position. They all just looked at me baffled. I was back.

Smug, I felt good about my agility and speed! They were not expecting me to move like that. I felt more awake now; I should have been paying more attention to reality. I heard growling behind me and instantly froze. I had to concentrate on keeping alive.I lashed out at the one behind me, punching his stomach cavity and forgetting their muscles are like bricks, not a good move on my part.

"Ow! You mother….grrr." I cradled my sore wrist to my chest…surprised I didn't break my knuckles or my wrist…I think he tensed as I lashed out.

I glared, showing as much anger in my eyes as I could generate.

He glared back and growled, moving nearer and circling around me. I watched him closely.

"Yeah…you tensed….I'll get you" I told him, hoping that he would understand the threat. Then I realised what I was thinking and put the honest bit on the end "somehow."

I backedaway, out of his reach. He growled a little bit louder this time and motioned for me to return to his arms.

"When pigs fly," I said, in a cold sarcastic voice, then turned and dismissed him.

I'm an experiment called 'Subject 2'. I don't know how long I've been here, in this place. I know I have met a wolf whose eyes glow bright blue and the wolf can reveal your past. I know this may seem odd to you but it was sort of natural for me; I understood her, the wolf, she growled deeply and I knew exactly what she was telling me. She can reveal my past and yours and I can do the same. The crew was wiped out by strange looking creatures that looked like what I can only describe as banana heads. They had no eyes but they could eat anything and everything and that's what they did… I think? I'm here with three giant, mutant lizards, captured from some far off place, not from earth. The impossible seem to be possible here. Whose says pigs won't fly?

The dismissed predatortries to grab my shoulder then everything happened in a blur, one minute I'm thinking random crap the next a hand grips my shoulder after that my knife barely misses his stomach. He grabbed me, why would he do something as stupid as grabbing me? I can't handle it when someone grabs me. Through my life, if someone grabbed me it was in a threatening way. The only time I allowed someone to touch me was when Hanna hugged me, which was the first time someone had touched me in a loving way. She was truly a sister to me, not genetically but emotionally.

They all began to growl at me and all I did was hiss back. We circled one another. Before the predator that was facing me could get any closer, the unexpected happened, the pyramid we were inside began to shift and a wall blocked his way. I heard him roar behind the stonework; it became a blinding rage and I didn't really care. I was alone now…I hoped. My primal instincts were alert; sparking; instincts that told me that I was prey and I had better watch out, I was being hunted.

I turned to face the threat and found out that it was the one that got away.

I've been running for far too long, running from my past, running from my parents and concealing myself in a shell. My heart is sealed in a cold hard bone but that doesn't stop it from beating. I maybe a project and I maybe inhuman but that won't stop me from living a human life; just like I've been doing for the last 13 years; been doing so for Hanna. She may be gone in reality, but her soul remains in my heart, tucked deep inside me for no one to find. I'm ready to face this threat before me and I'm not giving up anytime soon without a fight.

"Ready for round 2?" I questioned the creature stood in the shadows, already knowing the answer.

It stood on its' hind legs and gave again a challenging hiss. I smirked and unleashed the hybrid within me and the She as well. Giving my own challenging growl, I got my knife ready in one hand and my claws extended in my other, while baring my canine-like teeth.

Hybrid verses banana-head.

...

**End of Chapter Four**

...

**Poem Spanish-English translation:**

"**Mama never cared for you, always beat you into submission but never did I submit, but the pain you went through Hanna, you never deserved.**

**It hurt to hear you cry, it hurt to see your pain.**

**The blood that pours from my open wounds, will never match the blood they made you spill.**

**It all came down to that fatal choice, on which you granted access to.**

**I can see you now; dangling from the old oak tree, I see you hang.**

**But then the angel came.**

**Where are you? I no longer see you hang.**

**But now I see you, in the angel's hand."**

**Review.**

**My own poem no one else's**

**This is for cetanukwam, the poem I promised you.**

**Friends are there when we cry.**

**But tears of sadness blur your eye.**

**You can't see the ones who really care.**

**Trapped in your emotions.**

**The scars you bare are not from victory, but from loss.**

**We can see the truth beyond your tears, the sadness you carry.**

**She's in the angels hands now, on her way to another place.**

**So why do you still cry? Open your eyes see clearly what's ahead.**

**Happiness is within reach.**

**Why do you blame yourself, you tried to save her, but she was gone.**

**This wasn't your fault.**

**Please don't cry.**

**We found the key to your cage.**

**You're no longer trapped, but free to run wild with your pack.**

**We freed your spirit from the pain it was in.**

**She is free, but you are not, you won't let go.**

**Hurry, wipe those tears, we're here, but you can't see.**

**The wolf won't run without you, you're a part of her.**

**You can do it, wipe those tears.**

**That's it, can you see us?**

**We're your friends, the ones who care.**

**Come with us, let us show you what you've missed.**

**Friends united again and the wolf runs free.**

**Spidergirl, centipedegirl, cetanu and kawm, run free with their kind.**

**Run free as friends and wolves. **

**THE POEM IS ONLY FOR THAT SPECIEL REVIEWER. WANT ONE ASK.**

**READ THEIR STORY 'WOW' **

**HAS BAD ENGLISH BUT DON'T BLAME THEM, THEY HAVE TRIED TO IMPRESS YOU. SHOW SOME CREDIT THEY DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS BUT THEY DID TO IMPRESS YOU AND STOP YOU FROM BEING BORED. I LIKE THEIR STORY. I CAN READ IT SO I DON'T SEE HOW YOU CAN'T. **

**CETANUKAWM, I HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR POEM AND STORY. **

**SG over and out. **


End file.
